tv_tropes_jtmoneysmashbrosbobfandomcom-20200215-history
Majin Buu
Debut: Chubby, Short, Hungry Aliens Tropes * Acrofatic: He's the fattest villain DBZ has to offer, and yet he can give the heroes a run for their money. * Berserk Button: It's unknown how Buu and Kirby are fighting in all 3 parts but Buu seemed enraged at Kirby. * Big Eater: All Buus but especially Fat Buu love to eat. Kid Buu is a little too angry. * David vs. Goliath: The Goliath to Kirby's David because he is several times bigger and heavier. * Decomposite Character: In the Chubby, Short, Hungry Aliens Free-For-All, Dragon Ball Kai and Super were excluded from Buu's arsenal due to the contradictions with Buu's character and the idea of making Buu muscular. Too be honest, their depiction of Buu doesn't even feel like Buu. * Earth-Shattering Kaboom: His Planet Burst attack. * Energy Weapon: Uses ki blasts as his primary attack at range, and can imitate any ki-based attacks by seeing them in action once. * Fat Bastard: Fat Buu is a dangerous opponent in spite of his goofiness. * Flight: Par the course for a Dragon Ball combatant. * From a Single Cell: Buu can regenerate from the tiniest atom in a very short time span. Every molecule of his being must be destroyed for him to be considered dead. It's nowhere near Kirby's level of regeneration due to Buu actually taking damage while Kirby can some back from the dead as a ghost. * Glass Cannon: Subverted. Compared to the other hard-hitters of the Dragon Ball universe, Buu's actually pretty soft and susceptible to damage, what with him basically being a monster made of soft bubblegum. The thing that makes him able to stand up to (and even overpower) the likes of Goku and Vegeta is his ridiculous Healing Factor, making any attack that doesn't completely destroy every single molecule of his body a waste of time. * Half the Man He Used to Be: When Kirby punched him in part one, Buu's lower torso exploded. * Healing Factor: Can heal from almost any attack, to the point of From a Single Cell regeneration. He reassembles himself multiple times throughout the fight. * Hoist by His Own Petard: He's up against Kirby, you knew this was going to happen at some point. He is ultimately shot into the sun after Kirby spits his Planet Burst back at him with the Hypernova, which atomises and therefore kills him. * Kill the God: Majin Buu killed plenty of Kais, the equivalent of gods in the DBZ universe. In fact, Fat Buu came about after he absorbed the Grand Supreme Kai, basically the top God and ruler of the DBZ universe. * Lean and Mean: Kid Buu is an absolute monster. * Light Is Not Good: Buu shares Kirby's pink color, but he does not share any of Kirby's benevolence. * Lost Food Grievance: He started fighting Kirby because Planet Pop Star's defender stole some treats from him. * Ludicrous Gibs: Gets blown into paste by the Star Rod, but quickly reassembles himself. * Made of Iron: In the fight itself, he survives numerous injuries that would kill most fighters- including being flattened, sliced in half, eaten alive, and being completely burned by Spicy Curry- thanks to his healing factor. However, being stroked by lighting by Kracko- which finally puts him down for good. * No Body Left Behind: This is the only way that he can be killed off, down to the last atom. Being caught in lighting would do it. * Power Copying: He can imitate attacks he's seen only once and gain abilities from absorbing people. * Psychopathic Manchild: He's like a toddler. A murderous, destructive toddler. * Pulling Themselves Together: He could be blasted into smithereens and reform himself in seconds. * Really 700 Years Old: Buu was born during the beginning of time and was even alive during that time unlike Kirby who was asleep during his 200 years. This would help clarified that this wouldn’t be as much of a stomp as people thought it was as Buu is more experience than Kirby. * Rubber Man: A psychotic, superpowered flying wad of bubblegum. * Squishy Wizard: Pretty much literally. See Glass Cannon above. * Superpowered Evil Side: Kid Buu, Buu's most dangerous form, is described by Wiz as pure rage incarnate. * Swallowed Whole: King Dedede inhales his Kid Buu form. * Sweet Tooth: He loves sweets. He can turn his enemies into candy with his Candy Beam attack. * Time Abyss: Buu has existed since the dawn of time. * Transformation Ray: He uses his Chocolate beam to turn people into candy to eat. It's not without its drawbacks with the largest being he isn't immune if it's turned against him. * Would Hurt a Child: Kirby is little more than a toddler by the standards of the Kirby species. Granted, Kirby has taken Punishment before. Category:Character pages